


useless lesbian

by chiliad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, i can't write for shit y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliad/pseuds/chiliad
Summary: ymir sees historia's ass and thinks 'that's a cute butt'





	useless lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so bad but i still wanted to write something because i kept thinking about it
> 
> anyway its based off that [one text post](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bkm4F3CCEAASLBZ.jpg)

ymir's had her eye on the girl for a while.

it's hard not to - that golden hair, bright blue eyes that could probably sparkle like in those cartoons... there's just something about her that draws ymir in, but she can't exactly pinpoint it. also, she's _cute_.

nothing's going to happen between them, though. they go to a catholic school. so it's likely historia is straight and thinks homosexuality is a sin. great.

she tells herself that, but her heart is stubborn and refuses to give in. ugh. love is stupid.

\--

her best friend is sasha braus. she makes the school bearable. they both don't really care about god, so it works out.

they're walking to their next class, and in front of them happens to be historia, so ymir is zoning out of sasha's blabbering and staring at the back of historia's head. you know, like a weirdo.

_'historia's hair looks really soft. i wouldn't mind running my hand through it'_

next thing she knows, she's not staring at the back of historia's head anymore; but rather, her ass. ymir's eyes widen at the realisation, but she can't tear her eyes away. historia must've tripped and her skirt flew up because of it.

(they're pretty short in this school. if ymir's totally honest, shes thankful for that. oh _ew she sounds like a creep_ )

ymir vaguely hears sasha next to her, probably telling her to help historia up. but she's paralyzed. _'thats a cute butt'_ she thinks.

'fucking shit, ymir! you useless lesbian!!' and sasha proceeds to hit her with the bible she's carrying, before rushing over to help historia, saying _'are you okay?'_ and _'sorry for my language just now'_

while sasha does that, ymir is recovering, face totally red and her soul probably ascending.

**Author's Note:**

> i ran out of the Writing Mojo so now it looks more stupid than it already is and im like 5. maybe i'll actually finish this at some point
> 
> i have never been to a catholic school
> 
> please be gentle i haven't written anything properly since my birth lmao


End file.
